fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 391
Gray vs. Silver is the 391st chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Gray and Silver continue their battle, where the Nine Demon Gate continues to maintain the advantage because of his disposition as the Ice Devil Slayer. In a last ditch effort, Gray attempts to redirect Silver's Devil Slaying ice back at him, but the attempt proves to be wasted, leaving Gray at the Demon's mercy. Summary Rushing at Silver, Gray attacks him with his ice, but his attack is thrown back at him; Silver uses this opportunity to push Gray away, but Gray comes back with his Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur, though Silver, as the Ice Devil Slayer, devours Gray's spell and chides him for using ice against an Ice Slayer, revealing that he learned Ice Devil Slayer Magic for the sole purpose of destroying everything to do with Ur. Concurrently, Keyes reveals to Juvia that for his ability to wield Devil Slayer Magic, Silver was appointed to the Nine Demon Gates; Juvia asks why Mard Geer would allow a Mage that can slay his own kind into a guild full of them. Keyes responds by saying that it may have been Mard Geer's way of keeping the rest of Tartaros in check, or it may have just been a whim, but adds that regardless, he has been recognized by the Underworld King. Back at their battle, Silver slices Gray's body with his Devil Slayer Magic and taunts him, stating that he's always wished to see Gray's face twisted in agony, adding that he'll go after Lyon next before killing all of Gray's friends. Angered that Silver is using his father's body and voice for everything, Gray attacks with his Ice Impact, but Silver devours the spell and counters with his Ice Devil's Rage, laughing maniacally at Gray's pain. Struggling to get up, Gray remembers his father's words about getting strong and swears to destroy Silver with his own hands; Silver responds that Gray has zero chance of winning because ice doesn't work against him. Creating a cannon, Gray fires rubble at Silver, which proves to be effective. After repeated bombardments, Silver freezes their entire battle area, ultimately stopping Gray's attack and rendering further ones of a similar nature useless. Taking a look at his frozen surroundings, Gray listens as Silver tells him that further typless attacks will be impossible to perform, but responds that the Demon Gate has dug his own grave. Answering Silver's curiosity, Gray tells him that just like at the Sun Village, he can reshape and redirect the Devil Slaying ice through his body. As Silver questions what he means, Gray reminds him that the exception to a Slayer Mage's immunity to their respective element is their element produced via their own Magic. Redirecting Silver's ice back at him, Gray calls for the Demon to disappear; Silver emerges from the attack without much further injury and tells Gray that even though he cannot eat his own ice, ice in general is still ineffective against him. Towering over the Ice-Make Mage, Silver asks Gray if he's remembered the terror that he can bring. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Gray Fullbuster vs. Silver Fullbuster *Juvia Lockser vs. Keyes *Natsu Dragneel & Gajeel Redfox vs. Tempester & Torafuzar Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * ** Curses used *None Spells used * |Aisu Gaizā}} *Ice-Make: Platform * |Cōrudo Ekusukaribā}} * |Aisu Inpakuto}} * * |Kyanon}} Abilities used *None Navigation